Naissance sous un crépuscule ensanglanté
by Yunaeris
Summary: Axel remet un couteau à Naminé. Elle pense que peut-être que si elle avait la force de s'en servir, elle serait libre.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **C'était censé être le troisième OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août 2015 (je suis très en retard ah ah...).**

 **Bonne lecture ! S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Naissance sous un crépuscule ensanglanté**

La brise de début de soirée tourbillonnait entre les troncs, caressant les cimes des arbres et faisant murmurer leur feuillage, transportant avec elle les saveurs de la forêt. Au loin, l'agitation de la cité se calmait peu à peu, alors que les habitants clôturaient les affaires de la journée, se préparant à rentrer chez eux. La cacophonie des conversations et le vrombissement des véhicules se calmaient peu à peu, les passants se saluaient avant de regagner leur logis, les premiers volets se fermaient déjà, même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Une soirée normale pour le monde des humains.

Le crépuscule, vaste tapisserie de teintes rubis, orange ou or qui recouvrait le ciel, se reflétait sur la lame nichée dans la main tremblante d'une jeune fille ensanglantée, qui franchissait d'un pas chancelant le seuil d'une haute bâtisse ayant connu des jours meilleurs, perdue et oubliée au beau milieu de la forêt, barrière infranchissable avec le monde des humains.

Quelle étrange vision que cette fille frêle au visage d'ange, les cheveux blonds en bataille, sa robe blanche maculée de sang, les mains poisseuses qui agrippaient un couteau effilé, remontant en tremblant le jardin envahi par les ronces et les herbes folles, le regard fixé sur l'embrasure du vieux portail de fer rongé par la rouille avec autant d'intensité que s'il s'agissait de son unique échappatoire. Pourtant, à part ce spectacle inhabituel, rien ne troublait la sérénité des lieux. Rien ne semblait à la poursuite de la jeune fille, aucun son ne s'échappait par la porte demeurée grande ouverte, qui laissait apercevoir les profondeurs obscures d'un hall d'entrée. Un rideau se balançait doucement à une fenêtre du premier étage, les arbres s'agitaient occasionnellement, et, rarement, un cri d'oiseau se faisait entendre, mais ceci exclu, le silence tenace et habituel régnait sur un paysage figé.

Bien que la cité ne soit pas si loin (de la fenêtre du premier étage, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle pouvait en apercevoir les toits par-dessus la cime des arbres), même en tendant l'oreille, elle ne pouvait percevoir que le bruit du vent dans les arbres, lui rappelant sa solitude. Elle n'était pas du même monde, de toute manière.

A bout de force, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, elle s'arrêta, la tête basse, à mi-chemin du portail qui lui permettra de se perdre dans la forêt. celle-ci s'assombrissait davantage au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Ses épaules agitées de sanglots silencieux, la vision rendue floue par les larmes, elle laissa le couteau glisser de sa main. Sa pointe maculée de sang se ficha dans la terre. Ne prenant pas la peine de le ramasser – la simple vue de l'arme évoquait désormais en elle un dégoût sans nom – la jeune fille s'essuya le visage de ses paumes ensanglantées, laissant des traces rougeâtres sur ses joues. Elle redressa la tête avec un gros soupir, puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, fixant les profondeurs silencieuses du manoir.

« Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? » soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Ça avait été si facile... DiZ avait raison. Elle n'avait pas de cœur. Elle n'avait rien éprouvé sur le moment. Elle avait fait ça si facilement. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, comme pour la soulager d'un poids.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt..._

La voix rocailleuse de Xaldin résonnait autour d'eux, emplissant la grande salle vide et creuse, dénuée d'ombres et de lumière, où ils s'étaient réunis. Assis au sommet des hauts piliers qui se dressaient au cœur de cette salle isolée du monde, les autres hommes au manteau noir l'écoutaient attentivement, le visage impassible, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux.

« … je pense donc pouvoir envoyer encore des Similis par ce passage, conclut Xaldin, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le découvrent. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Saïx, le visage toujours aussi impénétrable, leva les yeux vers le siège le plus haut, où le Supérieur semblait plongé dans ses pensées, un éclat malicieux dans son regard doré. Les bras croisés, Xigbar scrutait leur visage, un sourire rusé aux coins des lèvres comme en réponse à une blague que lui seul connaissait. Quant à Luxor, la main sur le menton dans une posture songeuse, il ne songeait pas à intervenir.

Les deux autres Similis, quant à eux, adoptaient une attitude bien différente. Comme à son habitude, Demyx ne cachait pas l'ennui que ces réunions lui procuraient, à moitié avachi sur son siège et étouffant un bâillement sans tenter de rester discret. Axel, de son côté... Les sourcils froncés et les épaules raides, il évitait délibérément le regard de ses collègues, faisant autant preuve de sa répugnance qu'il osait se le permettre.

« Très bien, déclara Saïx d'un ton neutre. L'opération continue. Cette fois-ci, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'échouer. Le temps nous manque. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil superficiel à la liasse de papiers qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Où en est-on dans la récupération du Treizième ? »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Axel, qui évita le regard froid de Saïx, se crispant davantage.

« Roxas... répondit-il enfin d'une voix sourde, pesant ses mots avec soin, a refusé de revenir. Mais il ne se souvient plus...

-S'il refuse de revenir, alors il devra en payer le prix », l'interrompit Xemnas d'une voix grave et sévère.

Axel se tut, pas assez inconscient pour oser répondre au Supérieur. Xigbar réprima un ricanement.

« Vous voulez que je m'en charge ? intervint-il d'un air narquois. Je peux vous en débarrasser en quelques secondes. C'est pas la sentimentalité qui me retient, contrairement à d'autres ! »

Axel ne releva pas l'insulte mais Xaldin et Luxor se permirent un sourire en coin. Saïx gratifia Xigbar d'un regard inquisiteur, soupesant ses paroles.

« … Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? _Ils_ feront tout pour protéger le Porteur de la Keyblade jusqu'à son réveil.

-Ouais, mais on est d'accord que ce _réveil_ va contre nos intérêts, non ? Personne ici ne souhaite que ça arrive, ok ? rétorqua Xigbar. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui m'attendrait ? Un vieux fou qui se croit plus malin que nous ? Un garçon qui n'a aucun but dans la vie et s'est laissé perdre ? Une Simili qui ne connaît pas sa place ? Je m'en occupe volontiers. »

Avec un rictus, il matérialisa ses armes dans ses mains pour appuyer ses propos.

« Ça sera vite fait, bien plus vite que ce que pourrait faire Axel...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », le coupa ce dernier d'une voix calme mais ferme, exigeant qu'on l'écoute.

Toute l'attention de ces collègues fut de nouveau sur lui. Xigbar fit la moue mais ne parut pas davantage surpris. Saïx leva un regard interrogateur vers le Supérieur et lorsque celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il s'enquit à contrecœur :

« Axel ? Tu as quelque chose à proposer ? »

Celui-ci fit un large sourire. Une idée venait de faire jour dans son esprit, et c'était Xigbar lui-même qui en était à l'origine.

« J'ai un plan. »

* * *

« Roxas. »

Accoudée à la balustrade, le regard plongé vers la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas, Naminé soupira.

Le temps était presque écoulé. C'était déjà le cinquième jour... et elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de vraiment parler à Roxas. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait. Invisible du haut de son toit pour qui ne regardait pas directement dans sa direction, le soleil déclinant lui chauffant le dos, elle ne pouvait que se contenter d'observer tristement le jeune garçon qui riait et s'amusait avec ses amis, sur la petite place des fêtes. La fille aux cheveux bruns, Olette, semblait se disputer avec le garçon aux cheveux clairs et à l'air insouciant, Hayner, sous le regard narquois de leurs deux amis. Le son ne portait qu'à peine jusqu'à son perchoir, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils semblaient de bonne humeur et surexcités. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de l'interpeller, le rejoindre et tout lui expliquer mais elle savait pertinemment que DiZ ne la laisserait jamais faire. Aussi en était-elle réduite à l'observer de loin, hors de sa portée. Elle se sentait effroyablement seule.

DiZ avait promis que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand Sora se réveillera, que son travail serait achevé. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Encore deux jours... et puis ? Rien ne l'attendait au-delà de ces deux jours. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, personne qui l'attendait. Sa seule place dans ce monde se limitait à réparer les torts qu'elle avait causés, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait si assidûment adhéré, bien qu'avec réticence, aux plans de DiZ, aussi perturbants soient-ils.

Tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait seulement à lui obéir, à suivre ses plans sans se poser de question, non ? Mais... cela lui apporterait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait ? Pourquoi en doutait-elle maintenant ?

Que cherchait-elle ?

Roxas leva soudainement la tête vers elle et elle se figea. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde, et elle entrouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il avait déjà détourné la tête.

Oh.

Il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle serra les lèvres. Il était vrai que le toit plat où elle se tenait était assez haut et le soleil se trouvait directement derrière elle, éblouissant tous ceux qui regarderaient dans sa direction depuis la place. La déception la traversa pendant une fraction de seconde, se volatilisant quand une voix calme se fit entendre derrière elle.

« C'est plutôt triste, non ? »

Naminé laissa échapper un petit cri et se retourna d'un bond. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle s'aperçut qu'Axel se tenait nonchalamment à quelques pas derrière elle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Elle recula jusqu'à heurter la rambarde et le fixa avec horreur, levant les mains vers sa poitrine dans un vain geste de défense, bien qu'il ne fasse pas mine de l'attaquer. En fait, il paraissait plutôt vaguement ennuyé.

« Surprise de me voir ? s'enquit-il d'un ton amer qui dénotait de son irritation à se retrouver là.

-Non, je savais que tu reviendrais. »

Elle reprit contenance.

« Bonjour Axel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

C'était facile. Elle était une Simili après tout. Elle n'avait pas de vraie émotion. Il pouvait facilement l'attaquer, bien qu'elle sache que le monde virtuel la protégerait relativement, mais après quelques secondes d'anxiété, cette pensée ne générait plus de stimulus émotionnel en elle. La jeune fille détendit ses bras et joua avec ses doigts en l'observant avec curiosité.

Elle avait un peu pitié pour lui. Son sourire en coin habituel était présent sur son visage mais il semblait vide et la fatigue se lisait dans ces yeux qui lui jetaient un regard perçant, comme s'il ne savait que penser d'elle. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne devait pas être ravi de la voir : après tout, elle était responsable de tout ce qu'il subissait depuis quelques jours. Elle était son ennemie, quand bien même il lui avait permis d'échapper aux griffes de l'Organisation, même si cela avait été moins un geste de bonté qu'un moyen de servir ses intérêts.

« On peut pas dire qu'on soit en bons termes, toi et moi, commença-t-il d'une voix faussement aimable, exprimant ces pensées, mais je pensais qu'on devrait parler un peu, pendant qu'on en a encore le temps. »

Naminé lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

« Tu es au courant que DiZ nous surveille sans doute, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, je sais ce que fabrique le vieil homme, répliqua-t-il d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, mais … penses-tu qu'il nous surveille là-maintenant ? »

Naminé se sourit à elle-même. Axel avait compris le fonctionnement de ce monde plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Non, admit-elle. Il s'occupe principalement de surveiller l'état de Sora et les activités des Reflets. Si tu ne t'approches pas de Roxas ou que tu ne causes pas de trouble, je ne pense pas qu'il te repérera.

-Je vois, je vois... Comme je le pensais, il est distrait... Bon, c'est bien pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naminé lui lança un regard méfiant. Il ne s'était pas approché et ne semblait pas abriter d'intention hostile, mais elle avait appris à ses dépens à quel point il pouvait être manipulateur. Il était impossible qu'il soit venu pour discuter amicalement de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Alors, que veux-tu ? » répéta-t-elle. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt curieuse.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui devait au moins de l'écouter.

Axel se gratta la tête.

« Ahh, Naminé... Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot. Ça m'arrange ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! »

En quelques grandes enjambées rapides et souples, il s'était avancé jusqu'à la balustrade. Il avait gardé quelques mètres d'écart entre eux, mais elle prit soin de reculer d'un pas, tout en conservant un visage innocent. S'il faisait mine de s'approcher, elle aurait tout le temps pour disparaître dans un couloir des Ténèbres.

Mais curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas en danger pour le moment. En fait, sa compagnie lui était plus agréable que celle de DiZ.

S'accoudant à la balustrade, Axel plongea son regard en contrebas. Quelque chose semblable à de la tristesse voila brièvement ses yeux, et Naminé suivit son regard. Sur la petite place des fêtes, Roxas, sourire aux lèvres, s'était lancé dans une partie de Struggle avec Hayner, sous les encouragements de Pence et Olette. Une poignée d'enfants les avaient rejoints et les observaient avec curiosité, la bouche entrouverte. Une légère brise fraîche vint agiter ses cheveux et Naminé perçut furtivement cette sensation de nostalgie qu'elle croyait ressentir dans ce genre de moments. Mais malgré le soleil brûlant qui frappait son dos, le trou au cœur de sa poitrine demeurait froid.

« Est-ce que tu souhaites lui parler ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il était bien entendu impossible qu'elle permette une telle chose – DiZ ne la laisserait jamais faire – mais elle était curieuse. Et puis, peut-être pourrait-elle faire passer un message. Elle le lui devait bien.

Les lèvres d'Axel s'étirèrent en un sourire douloureux.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Mais je suis conscient que tu me laisseras pas faire, hein ? »

Naminé inclina la tête.

« Je suis désolée.

-Nan, je sais que t'as pas le choix. »

La jeune fille le fixa, tentant de déterminer ses pensées, mais il évitait son regard, se contentant de suivre la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas.

« Mais je suis sincère, insista-t-elle encore. C'est à cause de moi que Roxas est coincé dans cette situation et que tu... Je te dois des excuses, même si je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne résoudra le problème. »

Axel émit un rire sans joie.

« Je sais. »

Un silence inconfortable retomba entre eux. Roxas et ses amis s'étaient finalement lassés de leur jeu et les deux Similis les observèrent quitter la place et disparaître dans une ruelle. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Axel laissa échapper un soupir.

« Mais Naminé... sache que je trouverai le moyen de le sauver. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, murmura-t-elle, désolée. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. »

Axel ne répondit pas mais changea soudainement de position. Il s'étira et se tourna vers elle. Son air mélancolique s'était évaporé, laissant place à un sourire aimable mais faux. Elle se tendit, un peu méfiante.

« Enfin bon ! Assez parlé de moi, parlons plutôt de toi, Naminé. C'est pour ça que je suis ici après tout ! Ça fait du temps qu'on s'est pas vu... En fait, presque un an, non ? Comment ça va ? Malheureusement, je peux pas dire que je sois ravi de te revoir dans de telles circonstances, mais bon... Nous Similis avons rarement l'opportunité de décider de notre destin après tout ! »

Naminé le dévisagea sans lui répondre. Elle n'aimait pas quand il prenait cette attitude ouvertement familière. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il n'attendit pas pour une réponse et enchaîna :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais troublée, alors je suis venu voir comment ça allait ! Apparemment, tu te poses des questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naminé fronça les sourcils.

« Désolée, mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles », répondit-elle poliment.

Axel inclina la tête avec un léger sourire paisible que démentait son regard inquisiteur. Il la testait.

« Tu as l'intention de suivre le plan du vieil homme jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton ferme. J'ai tiendrai ma promesse. Sora... compte sur moi.

-Ah oui ? Mais dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement badin.

-...Pardon ?

-Si tu es aussi décidée, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet air de tout à l'heure ? Et ne devrais-tu pas être en train de veiller sur Sora ? »

Elle hésita. Elle sentait que c'était un piège.

« Je ne savais pas que DiZ approuvait tes petites escapades, continua-t-il, imperturbable.

-Ce n'est pas... ! » se défendit-elle, ou le voulut-elle, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

Il avait raison, certes, mais où voulait-il en venir ?

Axel détourna le regard et émit un « tchh » à peine audible, mi-amusé, mi-méprisant.

« Dis Naminé... Y a un truc qui me dérange... Après ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais sous la coupe de Marluxia, tu es prête à commettre les mêmes erreurs ? Échapper à un tourmenteur pour passer sous la coupe d'un autre, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Il n'avait pas parlé méchamment, mais chacun de ses mots était pesé avec soin et il obtint l'effet escompté. Naminé pâlit et eut un mouvement de recul.

« A... Attends...

-Rien n'a changé depuis le Manoir Oblivion, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que le vieil homme n'est pas tendre avec les Similis.

-Il en a toutes les raisons du monde, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu. Et il n'est pas Marluxia. Je ne suis pas prisonnière...

-T'es sûre ? l'attaqua Axel, ne lâchant plus l'affaire dès qu'il avait ciblé sa faiblesse. Que se passerait-il si tu tournais les talons pour ne jamais revenir ? Si tu décidais de ne pas suivre ses ordres ?

-Je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Le réveil de Sora passe avant tout...

-Hmm... Est-ce que tu dors assez au moins ? Est-ce qu'il t'a ne serait-ce que félicitée pour tes services ? »

Naminé crispa les doigts sur sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver le cœur qu'elle ne sentait pas. Espérait-il vraiment la faire passer de son côté ? C'était hors de question. Elle ne perdrait pas face à ses manipulations.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis qu'une Simili... Peu importe comment il me traite, du moment que j'accomplisse ma mission... »

Elle se détourna et observa l'horizon sans le voir, ne supportant plus de le regarder.

« Vas-t-en, s'il te plaît. Je ne me rangerai jamais plus du côté de l'Organisation, alors épargne tes efforts. J'ai au moins retenu ça. »

Tout était de sa faute, songeait-elle, mais c'était l'Organisation qui l'avait poussée à faire du mal à Sora en premier lieu. Jamais plus, jamais plus elle ne s'allierait à eux, même si elle était une Simili.

La voix d'Axel s'éleva derrière son épaule et elle tressaillit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies retenu quoi que ce soit. »

Il posa la main sur son épaule et elle dut rassembler tout son contrôle de soi pour ne pas le repousser.

« A l'heure où nous parlons, tu manipules les souvenirs et l'existence de Roxas, tout comme tu l'as fait avec Sora. Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon la dernière fois, je vois que non. Quelle déception, soupira-t-il. J'en attendais mieux de toi.

-Je... Je n'ai pas le choix, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ses mains tremblantes agrippant la rambarde. Sora... Je lui ai promis que je réparerai son cœur... »

Elle baissa les yeux. Une impression étrange et inconnue lui serrait la poitrine et la gorge, étouffant ses mots.

« Il a été si gentil avec moi, il m'a pardonnée... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un...

-Mais tu fais du mal à Roxas pour respecter ta promesse, insista Axel, de ce ton enjôleur qui s'insinuait dans ses oreilles jusqu'à engourdir son esprit. Et es-tu sûre que cela t'apportera vraiment ce que tu cherches ?

-... Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. »

Axel soupira et retira sa main, se recomposant une attitude plus amicale.

« Écoute, je sais que tu fais tout ça à contrecœur, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus conciliant, alors je suis venu pour t'aider. Tu es une Simili, c'est vrai. Tu n'as peut-être pas ta place dans ce monde, pas de lien t'attachant au Monde ou à ses habitants, pas de foyer, personne qui t'attend ou se souvient de toi, mais... tu as une âme, tu as toujours ton libre-arbitre ! Alors ne me redis plus que tu n'as pas le choix. C'est retenu ?

-Non, je... je n'ai vraiment pas... » répéta Naminé, de nouveau sur le qui-vive.

Ne voulait-il pas laisser tomber ?

« Bien sûr que si, Sora ne t'a donc rien appris ? Si tu ne te sens pas à ta place, si tes actions ne t'apportent rien, alors, c'est à toi de faire en sorte que ta vie, ou le manque de ta vie, ait un sens. Les Similis n'ont pas de futur, c'est vrai, enchaîna Axel d'un ton plus mélancolique, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, et nous sommes condamnés à disparaître de toute manière, mais... peut-être peux-tu au moins ne pas condamner le futur des autres. »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il la fixait du haut de sa stature, le regard grave, les sourcils froncés. En temps normal, elle en aurait été intimidée, mais ses paroles remuaient quelque chose dans son âme fragile, menaçant de la faire vaciller et faisant taire ses instincts.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé. Naminé le vit furtivement glisser sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

« Juste... Pense par toi-même. Ne sois pas le pantin du vieil homme et utilise cette petite tête que tu as. Fais ce qui te semble être juste sans faire de mal à quiconque, Simili ou non. N'était-ce pas ce pourquoi tu avais décidé de vivre à cette époque ? Si ça peux t'aider... »

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un objet long et effilé qui brillait d'un air sinistre dans les lueurs du crépuscule. Un couteau, semblait-il, mais il ne fit pas mine de l'attaquer et Naminé l'observa avec curiosité. Cela semblait être un objet de belle facture au manche finement ciselé et à la lame flambant neuve.

« Entre Similis, continua Axel en lui tendant l'objet, manche vers elle, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'existons pas que nous n'avons pas une volonté propre. Et même si cette volonté est insuffisante à contrôler notre destin, hé bien... nous pouvons toujours y mettre un terme à notre convenance. »

Naminé prit le couteau avec un frisson. L'objet était glacé entre ses doigts, et plus lourd que ce dont à quoi elle s'était attendu. Elle ne regardait plus Axel, mais sa voix lui parvenait toujours.

« Tu as su te battre dans le passé, Naminé. Sauras-tu te battre dans le présent ? La situation est pratiquement la même après tout. Et si tu n'as pas la force d'influer sur ton destin, au moins peux-tu y mettre un terme. Si ton existence n'apporte que des malheurs... »

A ces mots, elle releva la tête d'un geste brusque, alerte. Axel avait déjà tourné les talons, sur le point de disparaître dans un couloir obscur. Elle fut sur le point de le rappeler quand il secoua la tête avec un sourire faussement aimable.

« Je dois y aller avant que le vieil homme me repère ! Mais souviens-toi : qui que ce soit pour qui tu utilises cet objet, sers-t-en au moins à bon escient. Le choix est entre tes mains. »

Les Ténèbres l'engloutirent sur ces mots, sous le regard confus de Naminé.

* * *

« C'est ça ton plan ? Profiter de l'instabilité d'une Simili ? »

La voix froide de Saïx fut la première chose qui accueillit Axel à son retour. Son coéquipier se tenait devant lui, adossé à la paroi glaciale du couloir désert et silencieux, le visage indéchiffrable.

Axel le salua d'un signe de main, grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Ahh, allez, je lui ai juste donné un coup de main, entre Similis, tu sais. »

Saïx ne réagit pas à sa bonne humeur.

« Et tu penses qu'elle osera utiliser cette arme contre le vieillard ?

-C'est le plan ! »

Saïx soupira, et lui offrit un regard dubitatif.

« Permets-moi d'en douter. Elle finira surtout par user de cette arme contre elle-même.

-C'est aussi le plan ! répliqua Axel sans perdre sa bonne humeur, une ombre sinistre sur son visage. En fait, j'ai bien peur que ça en soit l'issue... »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son collègue, il s'expliqua avec un sourire lugubre :

« Peu importe contre qui elle agit, ça en fera un de moins et ça nous donnera l'avantage, ne serait-ce que temporairement.

-Je vois, énonça Saïx avec soin, bien que l'inflexion de sa voix trahissait le peu de confiance qu'il avait dans le plan de son « ami ». Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? »

Axel leva les bras dans un geste d'incertitude, bien que son visage reste confiant.

« Hé, elle n'a pas refusé l'arme. Un tel objet ferait un désastre entre les mains d'une Simili à l'âme instable. »

Il étira les lèvres en un sourire peu rassurant.

« Rien de mieux que de profiter de dissensions internes. »

* * *

« Sora. »

Debout devant la capsule translucide au centre duquel reposait le jeune garçon à qui elle adressait ses suppliques, Naminé laissait son regard caresser avec tristesse son visage endormi. Aucun son ne venait troubler leur sérénité. Ses traits détendus lui donnaient un air si paisible, si innocent, qu'elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité réemerger en elle.

Les mots d'Axel lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Le choix est entre tes mains._

Peut-être avait-il raison. Ce qu'il lui disait l'avait profondément marquée. Il avait en une simple conversation mis des mots sur les doutes qui la hantaient depuis qu'elle avait commencé à œuvrer pour DiZ et elle réalisait avec mélancolie que c'était la première fois qu'on lui avait parlé comme si elle était une vraie personne depuis... Sora avait été le seul à le faire en fait.

Mais elle répugnait à jouer son jeu. Axel n'était pas de son côté, elle le savait pertinemment. Il était impossible qu'il lui ai dit cela par pure bonté d'âme et souci pour elle.

Elle avait cependant rangé le couteau dans un tiroir de sa chambre au lieu de le jeter.

Levant les yeux vers le garçon qui avait été le premier à lui venir en aide et lui pardonner, malgré ce qu'elle était, Naminé esquissa un sourire doux tout en se promettant mentalement qu'elle ne manquerait plus à sa promesse. Et que personne ne souffrirait davantage par sa faute.

La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans la pièce silencieuse et, après un dernier regard sur le jeune garçon endormi, elle tourna les talons et remonta du sous-sol, sans croiser personne. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall obscur et poussiéreux qui ne devait pas avoir vu de balais depuis une éternité, elle se figea soudainement quand elle entendit son nom.

Le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier montant vers l'étage, Naminé tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle à manger. Elle savait que DiZ s'y rendait ordinairement pour se reposer. Peut-être aurait-elle dû poursuivre son chemin sans s'en préoccuper, mais mue par une soudaine curiosité, elle s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

DiZ parlait manifestement à Riku.

« Elle a fait un excellent travail avec Sora, disait-il, mais son utilité touche à sa fin. Roxas n'est pas le seul individu qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il est temps de nous en débarrasser. »

Une pause. Naminé ne respirait plus.

« Je te laisse t'en charger. »

Aucune expression ne traversa son visage. Elle ne ressentit rien de particulier en entendant sa condamnation à mort et se contenta de se décoller de la porte et de s'éloigner à pas silencieux. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre (la nuit était tombée pendant son temps au sous-sol) et referma la porte derrière elle, le visage impénétrable.

Sa chambre sombre, traversée par un léger courant d'air qui pénétrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, faisait bruire les dessins affichés aux murs et jouait avec ses cheveux, lui sembla soudain bien inhospitalière. Elle avait du mal à croire que cette pièce avait été son foyer depuis plusieurs mois.

Quelle idiotie. Elle était une Simili. Elle n'avait pas de foyer.

Affichant un petit sourire poli qui ne reflétait en rien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans son cœur inexistant, elle se dirigea vers la petite commode, aussi blanche que le reste de la pièce, et en entrouvrit le premier tiroir, où reposait l'une de ses seules possessions. Elle y passa la main dans un geste songeur et la retira bien vite en tressaillant. Elle avait manqué d'adresse et avait réussi à se couper.

La jeune fille ramena sa main vers son visage et contempla d'un regard inexpressif le sang rouge vif qui coulait le long de son doigt. Dans le tiroir, la lame du couteau brillait d'un éclat glacial dans le clair de lune.

Axel avait raison, finalement. Elle n'avait rien été de plus qu'une marionnette, tout le long de sa courte vie. Qu'avait-elle accompli au juste ? Elle avait été inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Son existence n'avait engendré que des désastres. Elle était une Simili, elle n'existait pas, abandonnée par le Monde, et ne pouvait espérer retrouver une place qu'elle ne possédait pas. Le Monde était indifférent à sa vie, il sera indifférent à sa mort.

* * *

« Ces Similis sont de plus en plus nombreux. »

DiZ grogna de dégoût. La lueur de l'écran se refléta de manière sinistre sur son visage bandé quand il entra une commande de défense. L'écran rapporta qu'une demi-douzaine de Reflets avaient été exterminés avec succès dans la ville virtuelle.

Se tenant immobile dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, dissimulée dans l'ombre, Naminé demeurait silencieuse, comme si elle souhaitait faire oublier sa présence. DiZ, comme à son habitude, ne lui accordait aucune attention, lui tournant le dos, assis devant son ordinateur aux multiples écrans. Seuls les sons de clavier et de signaux divers résonnaient dans la petite pièce froide et obscure.

L'agitation avait commencé tôt le matin. C'était le grand jour. Le jour du réveil de Sora. Ils avaient prévu que l'Organisation fasse tout son possible pour empêcher cela coûte que coûte et récupérer Roxas : alors que la ville virtuelle était de plus en plus victime de dysfonctionnements au fur et à mesure que sa raison d'être prenait fin, et que ses barrières s'abaissaient, les Similis s'y infiltraient davantage, sans plus chercher à rester discrets. Il semblait que l'Organisation avait réussi à ouvrir une faille permanente dans la cité. C'était pourquoi, depuis l'aube, Riku avait disparu dans le monde virtuel, veillant à ce que rien n'arrive à Roxas, tandis que DiZ demeurait assis dans le sous-sol, surveillant plusieurs écrans à la fois et pianotant sur son clavier, entrant des commandes diverses pour s'assurer que rien ne vienne perturber son plan. Quant à elle...

Son travail était achevé, et elle demeurait muette et immobile, simple spectatrice des événements qui se déroulaient devant elle. Seule sa pâleur prononcée trahissait ses états d'âme, mais ce n'était pas comme si DiZ prêtait assez attention à elle pour s'en apercevoir. Il semblait même avoir oublié qu'elle était présente, et elle ne trouvait pas nécessaire de le lui rappeler.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables et inconfortables, dans un silence lourd seulement entrecoupé par les cliquetis rapides des doigts de DiZ sur son clavier, puis, avec un grognement satisfait, il se redressa.

« Roxas est enfin arrivé », dit-il, un rictus sombre sur son visage que Naminé ne pouvait pas voir mais pouvait deviner.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Seuls le léger tressaillement de ses doigts et la raideur de ses épaules trahissaient son attention exacerbée.

DiZ laissa échapper un « tcch » méprisant.

« Il est temps pour lui d'obéir et d'accomplir sa tâche. Peu importe qu'il objecte ou qu'il se plaigne, il va disparaître. »

Il tapa quelques touches supplémentaires puis ajouta, une inflexion sombre dans la voix :

« C'est le destin des Similis. Ce n'est pas la peine de le plaindre ou de s'embarrasser de gentillesse avec quelque chose comme lui.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste », murmura Naminé, avant qu'elle ait pu se retenir.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand DiZ lui jeta un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule, semblant enfin se rappeler de sa présence. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et détournait à nouveau la tête quand Naminé rassembla son courage.

« Ce n'est pas juste, insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive, il a le droit de faire son choix. On ne peut pas le traiter ainsi... »

DiZ la dévisagea, les traits insondables derrière les bandelettes qui recouvraient sa figure, puis éclata de rire sous ses yeux anxieux.

« Il n'est rien, Naminé, dit-il d'une voix puissante et intransigeante, l'avertissant qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'être contredit. Ce n'est pas une personne, mais un Simili. Un Simili n'a aucun droit, pas même celui d'exister. Roxas n'est qu'un simple outil pour le réveil de l'élu de la Keyblade, et il a fait son temps. Un Simili ayant outrepassé son utilité doit disparaître, tu le sais. »

Il lui parlait comme à une enfant. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Naminé se rendit compte qu'elle haïssait DiZ.

« N-Non, ce n'est pas juste, chuchota-t-elle, en détournant le regard, les doigts crispés sur sa robe. … Il y avait des gens à qui il voulait parler... »

 _Tout comme moi_ , songea-t-elle, mais elle se garda de le dire tout haut.

DiZ retourna à ses écrans, lui tournant le dos.

« Foutaises, répondit-il d'un ton qui annonçait que la conversation était terminée, un Simili n'a pas d'attache au Monde, ni de souhait, ni de futur. »

Il pianota quelques secondes sur son clavier puis ajouta avec désinvolture :

« Tout comme toi. »

Il continua son travail, pas inquiet le moins du monde qu'il ait pu blesser terriblement la jeune fille, chose impossible pour lui – les Similis n'avaient pas de cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle blessée ? Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il se leva.

« Il est temps d'aller accueillir Roxas. »

Naminé tourna brusquement la tête. Si ses prédictions étaient justes, Axel allait tenter de lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser DiZ interférer, pas tout de suite.

« C'est faux », murmura-t-elle.

Un air terrible sur le visage, DiZ se tourna vers elle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! »

Auparavant, cela aurait été suffisant pour la réduire au silence, mais elle tint bon. Elle avait une promesse à tenir.

« Je ne suis peut-être qu'une Simili, mais j'ai toujours mon libre-arbitre, récita-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur, et des endroits où je veux aller, des gens que je veux revoir... Je peux toujours peut-être influencer mon destin... »

DiZ la contempla. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Puis...

« Ah ah ah ! Tu es vraiment idiote si tu crois à des sottises pareilles ! tonna-t-il. A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre de la part d'une Simili de toute façon ! »

Naminé broncha, mais ne renonça pas. Elle s'était faite une promesse à elle-même ; serrant les poings, elle s'écria, sans se préoccuper de sembler niaise :

« Je sais que mon opinion ne vaut rien pour toi, mais au moins, laisse Roxas parler à son ami et faire sa propre décision ! »

Elle devait bien ça à Axel, et aussi à Roxas le droit de choisir son destin.

« C'est hors de question ! » asséna DiZ, autoritaire.

Quand elle fronça les sourcils, il la regarda avec dégoût.

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il se passe... Tu essayais de gagner du temps ? Ne me dis pas que tu es de leur côté... Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais réellement pensé qu'on puisse avoir confiance en toi, tu es de la même espèce qu'eux après tout... »

Les insultes lui étaient plus douloureuses que prévu, mais tout allait bien, tout allait bien se finir. Elle se força à respirer calmement quand DiZ la toisa de toute sa hauteur, sa haute stature semblant occuper toute la pièce, masquant la lueur des écrans. Mais les ténèbres ne lui faisaient pas peur.

« J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi depuis longtemps. »

Il s'approcha, la menaçant de toute sa hauteur et, sans crier gare, attrapa son bras, le serrant tel un étau. Naminé réprima un cri de peur et de douleur ; c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait se montrer physiquement violent. Durant la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle demeura figée sous le choc, elle le vit sortir de sa poche le pistolet qu'elle avait vaguement conscience qu'il avait gardé depuis le début en cas de mauvaise rencontre...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand elle agit.

Il y eut un temps de silence, brisé finalement par le claquement de l'arme tombant sur le sol, hors d'atteinte. DiZ tituba en arrière et tomba à genoux. Il grogna à son tour de douleur et de surprise.

Il était impossible de voir le sang dans cette obscurité, mais une odeur écœurante lui monta aux narines et surtout, elle sentait sur sa peau le liquide chaud et poisseux qui avait giclé sur ses mains et ses bras.

« Espèce de petite... ! » Haletant de souffrance, DiZ pressa les mains contre son ventre devant ses yeux écarquillés.

Se pressant contre le mur, la jeune fille se contentait de l'observer, glacée de sentiments étranges qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle n'osait pas bouger, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, et, une fois le choc initial passé, commençait à trembler dans l'attente de répercussions. Mais rien ne vint et DiZ continuait de haleter de douleur. Une nouvelle sensation étrange monta en elle, un peu comme une sensation de triomphe et d'euphorie, sensation à laquelle elle n'avait brièvement goûté qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle s'était rebellée contre Marluxia. La sensation d'être enfin elle-même. Elle ne put détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, fascinée.

« Sale petite ingrate, grogna-t-il, la voix tremblant sous la souffrance, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi... »

 _C'est normal_ , songea-t-elle, _après tout, il l'a dit lui-même, je ne suis qu'une Simili... Il n'y avait pas de_ _gratitude_ _pour me retenir..._ Il était vrai que sur le moment, elle n'avait rien ressenti... Ça avait été facile. Mais... ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était prévu... Sa vie ne devait pas prendre un tournant comme cela... Brusquement, elle eut peur. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir transgressé un tabou.

Le ricanement étouffé de DiZ interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Alors, tu ne m'achèves pas ? » cracha-t-il.

Toujours figée contre le mur, pressant ses mains serrées autour du couteau contre sa robe, la tachant de sang, Naminé parvint à s'arracher une réponse :

« ...Non, je ne vais pas te tuer. »

 _Je ne suis pas comme vous autres._

S'arrachant du mur, le regard hagard, elle dirigea en tremblant vers l'escalier menant à l'extérieur ; Roxas avait le temps de prendre sa décision maintenant.

Derrière elle, DiZ grogna de surprise :

« Pourquoi ? »

 _Parce que..._

* * *

« … Naminé. »

Réticente, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Riku.

« Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? »

Il avait dit ces mots de son habituelle voix calme, tout en continuant de bander son poignet. C'était impossible à première vue de déterminer ce qu'il pensait, mais Naminé le connaissait assez pour savoir que sous son calme apparent, il ressentait une pointe de pitié pour elle.

Elle afficha un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, tâche facile pour une Simili n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, même pour elle, son sourire lui semblait crispé et vide.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment important, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle se laissa distraire par l'éclat de la lune, seule source de luminosité qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et glissait sur les meubles et le sol blancs de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avait un peu froid, mais ne bougea pas, assise silencieusement sur son lit à côté d'un Riku tout aussi silencieux, le laissant bander ses blessures avec un regard aimable.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée », dit-elle encore, les joues légèrement roses. Sans doute avait-elle rougi sur commande pour mieux transmettre un semblant d'émotion. « Un peu plus et c'en était fini. J'ai une dette envers toi...

-Naminé. »

Elle s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas changé d'expression et ne la regardait pas, en apparence concentré sur sa tâche, mais elle avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je t'assure, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, insista-t-elle en laissant glisser le sourire de son visage. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal. Pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi...

-Naminé », soupira-t-il.

Son ton recelait un peu plus d'émotion que précédemment et elle se tut, curieuse. Il acheva de bander sa blessure et lâcha son poignet, le laissant retomber sur ses genoux. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle croisa son regard et ses deux yeux jaunes, les yeux d'Ansem, perçant à travers son âme.

« Si c'est vraiment rien, alors comment expliques-tu ça ? »

D'un coup de menton, il désigna quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna par réflexe, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement ce qu'elle allait trouver. Le clair de lune scintillait sur les draps recouverts de sang, seule trace de chaleur dans la pièce et elle fut brièvement impressionnée : elle en avait perdu autant ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Simili pouvait avoir autant de sang en lui, presque comme un vrai être vivant. Le couteau gisait sur le sol là où elle l'avait lâché. Aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre geste pour le ramasser.

Elle jaugea Riku du regard. Elle savait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien ne la retenait de tout lui raconter, non ? Et puis, elle était un peu curieuse de connaître sa réaction. Elle se sentait vide et un peu avide de sensations intéressantes.

« Je pensais que je serais libre.

-... C'est ce que tu considères la liberté ? »

Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans le ton de Riku, tout au plus une sincère curiosité.

« C'est la seule décision que j'ai jamais pu prendre, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix légère. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu m'en empêches.

-... Et ta décision de sauver Sora avant qu'il ne tombe dans le piège de Marluxia ? »

Naminé détourna les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser... C'est moi qui l'avais mis dans une situation pareille. Et puis, c'était Axel qui m'y avait poussé... »

C'était aussi Axel qui lui avait donné ce couteau, et elle songeait qu'il avait su parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle repoussa cette pensée.

« Je suis une Simili, Riku. DiZ avait raison, je n'ai pas de futur. Mais je peux au moins choisir ma mort, et jamais je ne mourrai des mains de quelqu'un comme lui.

-Alors, tu te laisses encore manipuler par Axel ? »

Ce qu'il y avait de bien à discuter avec Riku, c'était qu'il ne tournait pas autour du pot.

« Tu étais au courant, alors ? dit-elle en souriant tristement. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ?

-Ça ne me concernait pas. Ceci est ta vie, Naminé. Tant que ça n'interfère pas avec le réveil de Sora...

-Mais tu m'as sauvée. »

Ce fut au tour de Riku de détourner les yeux.

« Je suis peut-être devenu Ansem, mais penses-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser te vider de ton sang sans rien faire ? Je ne suis pas DiZ. »

Le silence retomba. La jeune fille constata que l'odeur de sang imprégnait la pièce, mais elle n'en éprouva rien. Son regard tomba sur ses poignets bandés, faisant brièvement fleurir en elle une once d'affection pour Riku, tandis que les pensées qui l'avaient traversée au moment où elle s'était infligée ces blessures refaisaient surface.

« Je ne peux rien faire, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je n'ai même pas pu aider Roxas.

-C'est pour ça... ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ma mort est peut-être l'unique chose sur laquelle je peux avoir un contrôle... Ça ne m'attriste pas, je suis une Simili après tout. »

Même à ses oreilles, son mensonge était évident.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies laissé tombé si facilement, la coupa-t-il. Axel avait raison, tu n'as vraiment rien appris. »

Son ton était neutre, mais elle sentait sa désapprobation. Elle sourit ; c'était sans doute la chose la plus proche de l'affection qu'il pouvait manifester. Ça et ses poignets bandés.

« Merci, Riku », dit-elle, désormais sincère.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensant vraisemblablement qu'elle ironisait.

« Tu as accompli ton devoir envers Sora. Tu en es libéré, tu en es consciente ? Tu n'es plus obligée de rester avec DiZ. Tu peux prendre ta propre voie.

-Quelle voie ? répondit-elle mécaniquement. Je suis...

-Une Simili, souffla-t-il, irrité, je sais. Mais est-ce que c'est ça qui a empêché Roxas de se battre ? Et tu sais qu'Axel ne fait pas tout ça uniquement pour suivre les ordres de l'Organisation, non ? Et ce n'est pas ça qui t'as empêchée de sauver Sora dans le manoir Oblivion... ou de me sauver, moi. Avais-tu déjà oublié ?

-...Non. »

Naminé ne savait que répondre, mais il n'avait pas fini :

« C'est dur pour le moment, mais tout va s'arranger ...pour toi. Tu n'es plus obligée de suivre quelqu'un uniquement intéressé par tes pouvoirs. Tu peux choisir le cours de ta vie désormais. Rien ne te retient. »

Naminé fut un instant à court de mots, et réorienta la conversation, le scrutant avec intensité :

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Il se détourna légèrement.

« … Peu importe.

-Tu ne vas pas aller accueillir Sora ? Tu ne voulais pas le revoir ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Tu sais bien que non. »

Elle sourit avec tristesse.

« Tu es gentil, Riku. J'aurais bien voulu t'aider comme tu m'as aidée... »

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Naminé se sentait un peu endormie. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir sur ces draps maculés de sang. Peut-être y en avait-il d'autres dans la commode ?

« Hé, Naminé... »

Elle releva le menton. Riku la scrutait à nouveau d'un air grave.

« Q-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu peux faire une promesse ? »

Elle inclina la tête dans un geste de curiosité et il continua :

« Promets que tu ne laisseras personne d'autre décider de ta vie.

-Oh, mais, si je dis ça... C'est comme si tu venais de prendre une décision pour moi, non ? »

Il soupira.

« Naminé.

-D'accord. Je te promets...

-Non, pas à moi, précisa-t-il. Je veux que tu te promettes, à toi.

-Oh ! »

Elle sourit.

« D'accord. Je me promets de ne plus laisser quiconque décider de ma vie. »

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'elle en était là, désormais, devant le manoir, seule dans la brise du soir. Elle avait respecté sa promesse. Elle avait choisi sa voie. Elle avait suivi le conseil d'Axel en fin de compte, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé manipuler ses décisions. Elle n'avait tué personne, chose sur laquelle il avait probablement compté. Ni elle ni DiZ.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentait libre. Elle n'était la marionnette de personne, ni de DiZ, ni de l'Organisation. Elle serra ses paumes ensanglantées contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour profiter des sensations de l'air frais sur sa peau. C'était un peu... comme une seconde naissance. Sa vraie naissance.

C'était une décision difficile. Naminé avait un peu peur et se sentait désorientée. Elle n'avait plus de repère, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était ce que Sora aurait pensé.


End file.
